Modern computer systems are utilized for a wide range of tasks. Many tasks are simple and may be performed in real time directly by a user. However, some tasks require long execution times, must be performed at various intervals or at inconvenient times, for example when a system has a light tasking load or during early morning or weekend hours. Basic scheduling devices have been utilized to run certain programs or jobs at various intervals or at specified run times. However, these systems do not provide adequate service or integrate seamlessly into specific product lines, nor provide appropriate service between multiple computing platforms in a networked environment.
Some, more complex computer systems may employ a system operator or administrator to oversee and verify that scheduled tasks are performing correctly and without error. The operator or administrator of the computer system only becomes aware that these tasks have been incorrectly performed, inadequately performed or have failed to perform after the failure has occurred. The system operator or administrator is incapable of identifying, predicting or preemptively avoiding task failures that may occur, before the failures happen. Thus, a need exists for an automated computer system capable of identifying, predicting and preemptively avoiding task failures from occurring before they actually happen, therefore allowing the system to continue to perform all future tasks smoothly and without interruption.